


Promise Me

by Lonely_Angel



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom, Original Work, Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Angel/pseuds/Lonely_Angel
Summary: A girls life in the slums of her city.





	

  Chassity walked home from the train station. She has little time to do her homework due to the small amount of time she had in between her school and her job. Her mother was a single parent. Chassity worked the night shift at a bar in downtown New York. She often got hit on by the drunks and she was often flattered by their flirts but she wasn't interested.. Her life wasn't the greatest but at least she was still alive. Her mother became heavy drinker after her dad left and often got abused. Chassity sometimes had to steal in order for rent to be paid on time. She takes a train to and from school so her homework was usually done on there.

 

  Chassity got home and put on her work uniform. Her boss gave the female workers skimpy and tight clothing. She was disgusted by his sexist ways but she needed the money so she put through with it. ~~~~Her uniform consisted of a tight, black, short-sleeved crop top with and a mini-skirt that only went down 3/4 of her thigh.

* * *

 

 

   Chassity walked to the bar, barely making it on time. She met with her co-worker and he left with a face of relief as always.There she stood behind the counter, casually taking orders. A lady got too drunk and was told to leave but was too much of a stubborn bastard to leave. Chassity just gave up and let him stay. She was asked out by a scruffy looking guy and when she declined, he got up and said, "We'll see." and left. The man looked about her age and seemed decent apart from his appearance but she declined because he was a stranger. It became closing time and that drunk woman left too. Chassity followed the closing procedures cleaning up then locking the entrance door before leaving out the side door behind the counter. She had to leave out the side door because the entrance had no key that went to it so it was locked from the inside. When she got out the bar, Chassity locked the side door and tugged on the handle to make sure. The door led out to an alley that entered her neighborhood. She started walking towards her street but was grabbed and thrown by a tall man. He put on a grin and ripped her shirt. She wriggled and screamed but that just made him more aroused. He unhooked her bra and ripped off her pants. Chassity was too scared to move and she stayed there.

 

 

He slowly took down her panties and slammed it in. He began to thrust hard and all she could do was scream. Not that anyone cared though. He took it out and forced her on her knees. He slammed it in her mouth and moved her head up and down. She began to cry but that made him even more aroused. He went harder and finally came in her mouth. He left her. She woke up and put on her torn attire. Its not like she had anything else to wear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so dont judge QnQ
> 
> Also I appreciate feedback :D


End file.
